cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Molon Labe
19 |totalstrength = 1,311,033 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 69,002 |totalnukes = 350 |aidslots = 29 / 112 |rank = 75 |score = 5.01 }} Molon Labe 'was a small black team alliance that was in existence from October of 2006 through February of 2014. A love of all things firearms related was the common bond between its members. Molon Labe was a former member of the Duckroll Project. Any remaining nations under the Molon Labe in-game AA are under the protection of IRON, Argent, and Anarchy, Inc. Charter The Confederation of Nations of Molon Labe It is hereby known to all that “The Confederated Nations of Molon Labe” (further known as simply “Molon Labe”) is a union of sovereign nations bound together by common agreement to this charter, on October 20, 2006. Preamble Molon Labe is dedicated to the peaceful development of its member nations, and the preservation of those nations. We ask only to be left alone to build, and enjoy the prosperity of our nations, only assembling for the common good, and common defense. Articles of Union Article I While we hold free speech very dearly, no nation shall represent Molon Labe as an official representative without consent from the membership or Congress. Member Nations are free to speak their minds on any topic, as long as they represent that their views are just that, their views, and do not necessarily reflect those of the alliance as a whole. Article II Any nation shall have the right to resign from Molon Labe in peace. If a member nation wishes to leave, they may do so without fear of reprisal, if no crime has been committed against the alliance, or it’s membership. It is asked that if a nation has received aid from members of Molon Labe in the 14 days prior to their resignation, that they repay this aid prior to their departure. Failure to do so will guarantee that they will be rejected membership if they should decide to return. Article III To coordinate both defensive, and offensive wars, each nation will be assigned a specific “Division”. These divisions shall be for the organization of our fighting strength. The combined divisions shall form a "Corps". Military participation is completely voluntary under peacetime conditions. However, Congress may declare a state of emergency, and mandate nations to fight in defense of the alliance, or in defense of an alliance member. Article IV There shall be numerous levels of both forum, and alliance membership. These shall be as follows. '“Forum Member”', that shall be allowed to post in the lowest levels of the forum, and will NOT be considered members of the alliance. They may not represent themselves as members of Molon Labe. “Alliance Members” are those that have been accepted as members, and will have access to the mid-levels of the forum. These members may not vote in any election or referendum, but are entitled to advice, aid, and defense. “Distinguished Members” are those that have been Alliance Members for a period of 21 days, and have contributed to the alliance by their presence or actions. All applicants must also take, and achieve a passing grade in the lowest class offered in our War College. Distinguished Members will have access to all areas of the alliance forum and shall have “read-only” access to the government forums. Certain forums may be made or kept private when determined necessary for the benefit of the alliance as a whole, and such action shall require unanimous approval by Congress. A member of Distinguished status shall be voted by members of the Distinguished level to be "Watcher". This person shall have access to all sections of the forum with the same posting rights as that of any Distinguished Member and read access of any sections deemed private as outlined above. "Government Members" will have access to all levels of the forum, including read-only access to the “Staff” forum. There may be various other positions in the alliance, to be designated as seen fit, dependent upon their requirements. NEW MEMBER APPLICANTS shall be required to post in the format given in the welcome center, and state any pending encumbrances. New member nations MUST be accepted as “Alliance Members” prior to claiming membership in-game. Violation of this rule may result in non-acceptance as members. Article V Member nations shall receive permission from the Minister of War and Defense before launching offensive wars against unaligned nations, and a majority vote of Congress before declaring war against a nation claiming membership in a recognized alliance. Offensive wars are those not in defense of another Molon Labe nation or her allies as outlined by any such treaty. Recognized alliances are either those with which we have a treaty, an embassy, or any group of nations larger than 10, showing the same alliance affiliation, alliance forums, or IRC channel. Structure is necessary to be considered an alliance, and those without reachable leadership through normal channels, are not recognized as alliances. This in no way limits a member nation from self-defense, or in defense of another Molon Labe nation, but members are encouraged to exhaust all diplomatic avenues prior to launching counterattacks. Any/all counterattacks must conform to current Molon Labe policy at the time, failure to do so may result in referral to the Tribunal. The fundamental right of our member nations to self-defense, and the defense of their comrades is recognized by this charter, not granted by it. Article VI Enemies of the alliance shall be kept in a list, and shall be considered targets of opportunity. These nations shall be put on the list by a simple majority vote of Congress. Member nations may attack those on the list at will. Article VII The government of Molon Labe shall consist of the following: "Congress" shall be made up of five members, and shall be elected on the first of every third month, starting with November 1, 2006. These members may also hold other government office. "Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA)" shall be in charge of all ambassadors and embassies. This official, or their designated representative, shall make all public statements on the CN forums, and shall make any and all official public statements regarding Molon Labe as well as report/answer directly to Congress and the membership and shall be elected on the first of every third month. "Minister of Trade and Finance (MoTaF)" shall organize all major aid packages as well as provide help in the searching/attaining of trades and shall answer directly to Congress and the membership and shall be elected on the first of every third month. "Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA)" shall be in charge of all internal matters. This official, or their designated representative, shall make all internal statements regarding the CN forums, the game itself and internal to Molon Labe statements as well as report/answer directly to Congress and the membership and shall be elected on the first of every third month. "Minister of War and Defense (MoWaD)" shall coordinate defensive efforts of the alliance, give military advice to the membership, and shall have the power to appoint military officers and shall report directly to Congress and shall be elected on the first of every third month. Article VIII This charter may be subject to review and revision, based upon membership desires. Changes shall require a vote of Congress, and will require at least 80% in favor of the amendment. Article IX Members will maintain the right to speak freely here, and govern their own nations. However, cowardice in the face of the enemy, or failing to report for the common defense when drafted, shall be grounds for expulsion and possible placement on the ZI list. Article X Violations of this charter will be reviewed by a tribunal, selected by Congress. The meetings of this tribunal shall be public, in a special forum for all Distinguished members or higher to view. The member accused will be given a chance to present evidence, or submit testimony in their defense. If a member of government is accused, they will be temporarily suspended from their government position. Any member may petition congress to accuse a member of violation of this charter, or any three members may directly accuse another member, and refer them directly to the tribunal. Individual members may not refer more than one other member per month to the tribunal. The tribunal shall take no longer than absolutely necessary to decide the matter at hand, in no case taking longer than 7 calendar days from the date of referral. If the matter cannot be decided within 7 calendar days, the accused has lost their right to a speedy trial, and will be presumed innocent of any and all charges. Matters decided by the tribunal shall be open for appeal, and will be decided by congress. However, overturning the decision of the tribunal, shall require a unanimous decision by the members of Congress. Additionally, there may come a time, in any alliance's life, when it is imperative to remove a member that either does not fit, or has violated the charter in some way. To this end, Congress shall be empowered, on a four-fifths vote, to expel a member, for any reason they believe necessary. Abuse of this power may be grounds for a tribunal referral. Article XI The official team color of Molon Labe shall be black. New member nations under 500 strength shall be required to change to black team to be considered for membership, those over 500 may remain another color to maintain their trade status, but are encouraged to change to black team. Diplomacy Treaties Former blocs See also Category:Molon Labe